


Fluff and Love

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established shklance, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Other characters may be mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: A huge thank you to Silas for commissioning me and helping me raise money to get to Greece this summer!Anyone who is interested, check out my post detailing my commissions on Tumblr: https://fandom-and-other-stuff.tumblr.com/post/172213910527/help-me-get-to-greece-ok-guys-im-running-some





	Fluff and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas/gifts).



> A huge thank you to Silas for commissioning me and helping me raise money to get to Greece this summer!  
> Anyone who is interested, check out my post detailing my commissions on Tumblr: https://fandom-and-other-stuff.tumblr.com/post/172213910527/help-me-get-to-greece-ok-guys-im-running-some

Lance loves the rain. He loves the smell of it on his skin and in his hair. He enjoys listening to the drops pitter-patter on the roof and windows of the home he shares with the loves of his life: his amazing partners Keith and Shiro. And while the three have a shared love of many things, rain is not one of them. Specifically storms. Keith especially hates how wet and muggy it gets after a particularly heavy downpour in the middle of the summer. Shiro is downright terrified of storms. The abrupt flashes of lightning has him flinching; at the first hint of thunder, Shiro is biting back panic. After being held prisoner and then fighting a war, Lance can hardly blame him. And tonight, it just so happens that one of the worst storms of the year is raging.

 

All was calm after a very cloudy day when the trio retired for the night. It's a little after eleven o'clock when they are all woken by a enormous clap of thunder following a bright flash of lightning. Shiro is immediately frozen in place, eyes wide and tense. Lance and Keith share a quick look before going into action. Keith gently but firmly guides Shiro out if their bed and leads him downstairs to the living room. Lance follows, carrying the comforter and all the pillows off the bed. He stops in the hallway at the linen closet and grabs all the extra blankets in there before continuing to the living room. Keith already has the cushions off the couch and chair, ready to be used for their blanket fort. He's also putting on Shiro's instrumentals playlist and turning up the volume in hopes of drowning out the worst of the storm. Shiro is practically wrapped around Keith, eyes clenched and flinching at each rumble of thunder. Lance gets to work on building the fort while Keith does what he can to distract their lover from the storm.

 

Once finished, Lance helps lead Shiro into the fort and takes over the task of distracting Shiro while Keith goes and retrieves the last thing they need to help Shiro. Lance pulls Shiro to lay against him while he rambles about things going on at work for the week, asking Shiro for his thoughts as he rubs his back. Shiro doesn't say anything. He hasn't spoken at all since they all woke to the storm, only whimpering occasionally. Keith returns after a few minutes, carefully holding three large mugs of hot chocolate with large marshmallows. Shiro sits up a bit as he is handed his mug, allowing it to warm his hand and the stump of his right forearm. Lance continues his rambling, drowning out the storm with the help of the music that Keith is now humming along to.

 

They stay in their fort for hours. Shiro is asleep before the storm breaks. Knowing it's no use trying to carry a sleeping Shiro, and not wanting to wake him to move back to their bed, Lance and Keith decide that it's best to just sleep there for the rest of the night. They eventually fall asleep wrapped around Shiro.


End file.
